EL OCASO
by Gaby W. Andrew
Summary: Candy White es víctima de un encantamiento por una bruja oscura, solo puede ser revertido por el poder de una hechicera de luz. Pero las últimas brujas blancas fueron asesinadas en manos de los cazadores de brujas. Solo existe una esperanza, quedó un descendiente de los hechiceros Andrew. ¿Será el fin de Candy o podrá ser salvada?
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes no me pertenecen exclusivamente a sus creadores. Nagita e Igarashi. Historia para la dinámica noche de brujas.**

**El ocaso**

**Introducción**

_Candy White era victima de un hechizo. Fue embrujada a la edad de seis años cuando una hechicera quizo apoderarse de esa pequeña. Pero su padre logró rescatarle y dieron muerte a esa malvada hechicera. Cuando estaba ardiendo en llamas. Gritó esa terrible hechizo._

_-Moriré lo sé... pero me llevo parte de esa pequeña me llevo su vida nocturna... Cada que llegué el ocaso ella desvanecera noche a noche hasta que un día no logré despertar al alba. Ella agotará su alma llegados a los 19 años a menos que... se interrumpió la hechicera riendo histericamente porque jamás sabrían como revertir el hechizo._

_Claro que había una solución, pero tenían que ir en busca de una hechicera con poderes de luz. En la hechicería existen poderes oscuros y poderes de luz. Un hechizo oscuro se destruye con un hechizo de luz. Pero las hechiceras blancas eran extintas por llamarle de alguna manera._

_Hace miles de años la hechiceria era un solo poder... y ese era el poder de la luz... estaba prohibido hacer hechizos oscuros pero siempre existen mentes siniestras y se formaron bandos y se separaron los poderes. Pero los hechiceros blancos al ver que esto estaba fuera de control lanzaron un encantamiento en el cual un hechicero negro morirá en cierto tiempo, puesto que la magia oscura daña su cuerpo y lo va debilitando hasta morir y solo la sangre de niñas de seis años, los pueden mantener con vida._

_ En ese entonces hubo un sin fin de desapariciones de niñas de seis años y los aldeanos comenzaron la cacería de hechiceros sin restricción alguna y no solo fueron cayendo los oscuros si no que los hechiceros blancos tambien fueron cazados y les dieron la peor de las muertes... la mayoría les degollaban y los oscuros morían en la hoguera. Hubo sobrevivientes en ambos bandos, pero escondieron sus poderes y presencia ante los humanos comunes. Convivian entre estos y ahora no sabrían identificarles._

_ Los White habían apoyado esa masacre de hechiceros y habían dado muerte ha varios. Pero ahora la vida de uno de sus miembros corria un gran peligro con este terrible hechizo._

**Capitulo 1**

**Francia**

**1420**

-Mamá, mamá...¿dónde estás?- Gritaba angustiado un niño rubio de ojos azules, buscaba a su madre y abuela. Los cazadores de brujas habian asaltado su propiedad en busca de Pauna y Priscila. Tenían conocimiento que ellas eran brujas y así sin mas las atacaron. El pequeño buscaba sin reparo a su madre y abuela, de pronto escuchó un lamento cerca de la cocina. Corrió hasta ese lugar y lo que vio lo dejó sin aliento, lleno de miedo y dolor. Vio a su abuela degollada y mas adelante el cuerpo de su madre golpeado y ensangrentado.

-Mamá, mamá... balbuceaba el pequeño muerto de miedo y tristeza al ver a su unica familia asi.

-Bert... mi pequeño Bert... tienes que irte y esconderte cariño. No tardaran en regresar esos hombres... jamás debes dejar saber tus origenes mi amor, debes pasar inadvertido... te amo mi pequeño. No dejes que sepan que eres un hechicero, pero nunca olvides tus raíces y tu herencia. No somos malos cariño, pero no lo entenderan jamás, prométeme que serás feliz y no guardaras odios ni rencores, sé feliz amor. El pequeño Bert no podía articular palabra alguna. Se sentía impotente por lo que estaba pasando. En eso escucho voces habían regresado los cazadores a terminar su misión. Prendieron fuego a la propiedad quemarían a esa brujas.

-Bert... huye cariño ¡vete de aqui!- decía Pauna en un hilo de voz. -huye por el pasadizo no te verán te amo cariño- Dijo Pauna en un hilo de voz dejando ya este mundo. Bert no podía creer esto, vio a su alrededor el fuego que se atizaba rápido destruyendo lo que había sido su hogar, el humo se propagaba en la propiedad y por fin salió de su estupor y corrió hacia una puerta secreta que lo conducia por un pasadizo que conectaba con el jardín y podía perderse por el bosque. Asi lo hizo pero antes tendría que ver quien había matado a su familia. Los cazadores estaban cubiertos de la cara pero escuchaba sus voces.

-Señor White, ya esta hecho, ese par de brujas estan eliminadas- dijo uno de ellos. George White era el lider de los cazadores.

-Espero que ya no tengamos que lirear con estos fenomenos-contestó George con odio quitándose la capucha que cubría su rostro. Sin saber que este hecho tarde que temprano le costaría caro puesto que estas hechiceras eran las últimas brujas blancas. El pequeño Bert se grabó en su memoria el rostro y apellido de este hombre.

-Madre, abuela juro que me vengare... vengare sus muertes-dijo el pequeño huyendo y perdiendose en el bosque.

George White, llegaba a su hogar y era recibido por todos sus hijos y esposa. Se sentía satisfecho por el resultado de la caza. Pero se llevaría una terrible noticia.

-Padre, padre... nuestra pequeña Candy ha sido raptada y creen que fue raptada por una bruja, una hechicera oscura-dijo Tom asustado. Tom el mayor de sus hijos. Tenía 16 años. George White sintió que perdía el sentido y vio a su mujer Rose llorando y confirmó lo dicho por su hijo. Sin esperar mas se fue a reunir nuevamente con en grupo de cazadores y comenzaron a limpiar el lugar, puesto que tenían que darse prisa o si no solo encontrarían el cuerpo de la pequeña sin gota de sangre. Cuando estaban perdiendo las esperanzas por fin dieron con la cueva y localizaron a la bruja que se había raptado a su pequeña. Afortunadamente la pequeña Candy salió ilesa sin daño alguno o eso era lo que creían, puesto que la bruja al verse ardiendo en las llamas lanzó un hechizo perjudicando la vida de su pequeña. Una maldición en la cual su vida corría a contra reloj. Si no encontraban como revertir esta maldición Candy moriría a la edad de 19 años. Al tener seis años ahora solo vivirá trece años mas. George llegó a su hogar con su pequeña en brazos. Rose al verle corrió feliz por que su marido habia traído de vuelta sana y salva a su pequeña. Pero nadamas ver el rostro desencajado de su marido se dio cuenta que todo iba mal.

-Mi amor, gracias por traer de nuevo a nuestra pequeña Candy nuestro solecito-dijo Rose tomando a su pequeña en brazos. George asintió en shock. Por todo lo vivido. Cuando todos escucharon a la bruja lanzar tal hechizo se compadecieron de George White. Todos sabían que el hechizo de un oscuro era poderoso y no se tenía escapatoria a menos que fuese revertido por una hechicera blanca. George White sabía que su hija no sería salvada puesto que él y su sequito de cazadores habían dado muerte a las últimas dos brujas blancas que quedaban en ese lugar. Las brujas de Andrew. Cuando George le narró lo sucedido a Rose, quiso morir de dolor. El mas lonjebo y sabio de los cazadores dijo que la única solución era encontrar a una hechicera blanca y obligarle a revertir la maldición pero las esperanzas estaban perdidas. Estaba por anochecer y Rose tenía en brazos a su pequeña cuando el sol se ocultó la pequeña Candy desvaneció formandose una brisa de polvo. Rose gritó de dolor al ver que su pequeña desaparecía.

**Continuará**

**Chicas pues aquí nuevamente dejando tarde mi aporte de la dinámica del Fic noche de brujas. Debí postearlo desde antes pero realmente anduve ocupada y no podía entrar a mi cuenta FF. Pero lo arreglé y aquí ando nuevamente. Esta historia esta concluida y la subiré toda estos días son 8 capítulos cortitos. Espero no me hayan olvidado y si me hayan extrañado. Saludos a todas.**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Los personajes no me pertenecen exclusivamente a sus creadores Nagita e Igarashi. Historia paranormal y fantasiosa._**

**Doce años después...**

El tiempo no se detenía. Quedaba poco tiempo para que su hermosa hija dejara de existir. George todo este tiempo había buscado sin éxito la existencia de un hechicero blanco. Se sentía frustrado y con un gran miedo. La maldición se había cumplido al pie de la letra. A pesar de ese terrible futuro Candy había crecido feliz como una niña normal. Se había convertido en una hermosa mujer. Rubia, de ojos verdes y con una figura envidiable. Pero los de la aldea al conocer su maldición era rechazada y creció sin amigos. Pero su familia la compensaba puesto que era la consentida por todos ellos, le adoraban, asi que los desprecios y rechazo por parte de los demás hacían que la vida de Candy fuera llevadera. Pero, en el fondo Candy había deseado tener una amiga o amigo. Candy sabía lo que le ocurría, sus padres no se lo ocultaron. Ella sabía que desaparecía todas las noches y al amanecer reaparecia en su lecho y con la sensación de haber estado en un sueño. Su familia le preguntó cuando ya tenía noción de su estado. ¿Que sentía o veía cuando le pasaba esto?. Candy solo contestó que viajaba a un lugar donde se veía rodeada de vegetacion y animalitos que corrían alrededor suyo... también veía a alguien pero nunca lograba verle el rostro. Siempre veía eso era algo recurrente. Eso era lo que ella soñaba cada que se perdía.

Candy aunque era consciente de su realidad, quería descubrir nuevos horizontes. Su familia la tenía sobreprotegida y no salía sola y menos de noche. Pero ella quería salir de su rutina y decidió escapar e ir a recorrer el bosque aunque fuera una sola vez. Así que organizó su escapada y no se preocuparía por donde acampar puesto que ella desaparece y no habría peligro alguno. Así que organizó todo, hizo una pequeña maleta con una de sus sabanas, llevando agua, comida y una muda de ropa, su aventura solo duraría un fin de semana. Para andar comoda tomó unos pantalones de su hermano Jimmy era el mediano de los tres. Tom, Jimmy y Candy eran los unicos hijos de los White. Candy salió al amanecer minutos despues de su regreso. Se daría prisa puesto que sus padres siempre iban a su encuentro despues de que regresaba de su maldición. Candy bajo en donde estaban los caballos, y sacó a su hermosa mulita llamada Clean. Era una mula blanca con la cola y las patas negras. Su padre se la había regalado en su cumpleaños pasado y le había tomado un demasiado cariño.

-Clean, no hagas ruido-dijo Candy sacando a su mulita, se trepó en ella y agarró camino, tenía en mente a donde iría. Su padre y hermanos cuando salían de expedición le habían contado que jamas se acercara a ese sendero. Lo nombraban el "sendero encantado". Candy nunca comprendió por que le llamaban así. Un día Candy y sus hermanos fueron a explorar el bosque y al jugar y trepar arboles sus hermanos se quedaron dormidos, después de esa cansada expedición. Candy aprovechó el momento para acercarse a ese lugar prohibido. Como si la atrajera un poder se metió en ese sendero. No le parecía nada tétrico al contrario el sendero estaba rodeado de hermosas rosas silvestres de todos colores. El sendero desprendía un hermoso aroma dulzón, pero no pudo ir mas allá puesto que sus hermanos se lo impidieron, le dieron alcance y le llamaron la atención.

-Candy, jamás entres en este lugar... dicen que el que entra ahí no encuentra su regreso- dijo Tom asustado. Candy asintió pero fuera de asustarse le picó mas la curiosidad.

Así que en esta aventura se prometió inspeccionar esa area. No creía que ese lugar tan hermoso fuera peligroso. Candy llevaba mas de una hora de camino con Clean y le faltaba poco para llegar a ese lugar deseado. Apuraba a su mulita puesto que si se percataban de su ausencia la buscarian y al encontrarle le prohibirán entrar en el sendero. Así que Candy se adentro de prisa y observaba maravillada lo colorido de su vegetación, aspiraba el aroma de las flores llenandose de felicidad. Recorrió un largo camino y llegó a un esplendoroso bosque, quedó sorprendida de lo bello que era este bosque parecía salido de un cuento de hadas. Los arboles eran inmensos y la fauna era extensa ya que se percató de la variedad de aves y animalillos que se posaban en los arboles y sus cantos parecían darle la bienvenida. Clean continuaba su recorrido y Candy se deleitaba de tanta belleza. Continuó su recorrido hasta que detectó el ruido de una cascada. Instó a Clean ir mas aprisa y llegó a lo que sería un peñasco y pudo admirar esa hermosa cascada que se unía a un hermoso lago. Candy quedo boca abierta y avanzó mas para poder ver mejor el espectáculo de la cascada que emanaba una cristalina agua azulada. Desmontó a clean y fijó la vista en la orilla del peñasco, era peligroso estar parada ahí pero su curiosidad por seguir admirando tan hermoso paisaje la hizo inclinarse demás y sin poder evitar resbaló y fue conciente en ese momento que caería en el fondo de esa cascada y moriría por un descuido tonto. Candy iba cayendo pensando en que quizas este sería su último dia de vida.

-¡Auxilio, auxilio AYUDA POR FAVOR!- gritaba Candy al caer pero sabía que nadie acudiría puesto que se encontraba sola y la pobre de Clean no podría hacer nada.

En la orilla del lago se encontraba un hombre viendo a unos instrusos que se habían adentrado a sus dominios. Observó desde abajo como desmontaba una chiquilla de una mulilla blanca y pensó que era la chiquilla mas estupida.

-¿A quién se le ocurre pararse en la orilla de un peñazco resbaloso?-se preguntaba apenas se había preguntado esto mentalmente, cuando vio como esa chiquilla caía en picada en el agua y corrió para ir a su encuentro. - Solo espero que no se rompa el cuello-pensó ese hombre rubio que corría sin aliento y se adentraba en esas hermosas aguas azules que recibían a esa chiquilla tonta.

**Continuará**


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personajes no me pertenecen exclusivamente a sus creadores Nagita e Igarashi.**

Candy se despertó al escuchar el crepitar del fuego de una chimenea, abrió los ojos y observó que se encontraba recostada en una cama cálida y estaba cubierta con una manta suave. Se alarmó al sentirse totalmente desnuda. Fijó la vista al escuchar el ruido de unos trastos y vio a un hombre de espalda, alto y al parecer estaba cocinando algo. Sintió miedo y vergüenza. Se removió e intentó levantarse pero todo le dio vueltas.

-No se levante-dijo el hombre acercandose a ella. Candy al fin pudo apreciar el rostro de este hombre. Y se dio cuenta que era un joven sumamente atractivo. Rubio y con una melena aleonada que le llegaba a los hombros.

-¿Dónde estoy?-preguntó Candy en un hilo de voz y cubriendose mas dejando solo descubiertos sus ojos.

-No tema, que te has caído desde el peñasco, caíste al lago. ¿no recuerdas?. A Candy se le vinieron los recuerdos como flashes y recordó que perdió el equilibrio y cayó al lago. En ese momento se angustio y preguntó que horas eran.

-Digame, ¿qué horas son?.

A Albert le causo admiración esa pregunta. Puesto que llevaba dos dias inconciente.

-Llevas dos días inconsciente-respondió Albert. Candy se sorprendió demasiado pensando que quizás se ha dado cuenta de su maldición.

-Ten, toma esto-dijo Albert extendiendole un trasto con un caldo caliente. Candy no quería sacar su mano se sentia expuesta. Albert puso el trasto en una mesita y se acercó mas a ella. Posó su mano en su frente para revisar que no tuviera fiebre. Candy se sobresalto y se volteó de lado.

-Espera chiquilla, has tenido fiebres el agua estaba helada-contestó Albert seco. A candy le molestó que la llamara así no era una chiquilla pronto cumpliria 19 años. Candy por fin pudo apreciar unos hermosos ojos azules y le dio un vuelco el corazón. Se dio cuenta que este hombre era sumamente atractivo.

-Tú, ¿me has rescatado?-preguntó Candy mirándole fijamente. Albert se dio cuenta que ella tenía unos hermosos ojos verdes y sintió algo extraño recorrer en su cuerpo.

-Sí, estaba cerca... pescando y vi cuando caías-contestó Albert desviando la mirada.

-Tú, ¿me quitaste las ropas?-preguntó Candy avergonzada. ¿me has visto desnuda?-preguntó Candy alarmada.

-Sí, pero lo tenía que hacer si no ahora estuvieras con una pulmonía-contestó Albert sin inmutarse.

-¡Eres un fresco! ¡me has visto desnuda! No es nada caballeroso-contestó Candy enojada.

-Tampoco como si pudiera ver gran cosa-contestó Albert burlón- eres una mocosa así que tu virtud esta intacta. Candy sintió su cara arder de coraje y se decepcionó al saber que no era de su agrado. Le dolió en su ego. Pero que le importaba la opinión de un desconocido. Debería agradecer que le rescató y ahora esta sana y salva.

-Gracias-contestó Candy evitando echar la bronca.-¿ Dónde estan mis ropas?. Preguntó Candy, queria vestirse rápido e irse no podia creer que habian pasado dos días su familia estaría preocupada. Pero se le alojó en la mente su maldición y que este hombre se haya enterado de esto. Debía preguntar pero no sabía como abordar el tema.

Albert le pasó sus ropas y se dio media vuelta para que Candy pudiera vestirse. Candy pensó que lo mejor era que se saliera afuera, pero no discutirá mas. Candy se apresuró a vestirse. Mientras este hombre continuaba dándole la espalda. Albert estaba sumamente nervioso aunque quiso ser todo un caballero al fin hombre había admirado ese hermoso cuerpo desnudo, lleno de diminutas pecas y esa piel suve y blanquecina. No era una chiquilla era toda una mujer. Senos voluptuosos, cintura estrecha y caderas firmes. Jamás habia tenido contacto con los aldeanos y menos con mujeres le parecía sumamente hermosa. Desde la muerte de su madre y abuela se habia enclaustrado en este lugar. Al crecer se dio cuenta que tenía los poderes de su madre y abuela e hizo un hechizo para mantener en anonimato aquel lugar. Cada que un aldeano quería cruzar el sendero se perdía en el acto. Le extrañó demasiado que esta mujercita lograra llegar hasta aquí. Al rescatarle imaginó que había muerto, pero respiraba y decidió llevarla a su cabaña y atenderla. Se había asustado demasiado cuando no volvía en sí.

-Me llamo Candy- dijo presentándose, había terminado de ponerse sus ropas. A Albert le había causado gracia verla con pantalones debajo de su vestido.

-Yo, soy Albert... debes comer algo-dijo Albert extendiendo otra vez el trasto. Candy lo tomó y dio un sorbo.

-Albert, ¿le puedo preguntar algo?-preguntó Candy quería indagar lo que le sucede cuando llega el ocaso. Albert asintió.

\- ¿Me ha ocurrido algo, en el transcurso de la noche?. Ahí estaba ya había preguntado. Albert se quedo sorprendido por la pregunta.

-¿Algo como qué? Has estado muy inquieta y con fiebre, he tenido que refrescarte, por eso decidí dejarte sin tus ropas-Contestó Albert mirandole. Candy se sonrojo puesto que esa mirada aunque era intensa parecía la de un ángel, este hombre la ponía nerviosa, pero por alguna razón no tenía miedo. Se sorprendió demasiado que ella no desapareciera esa noche, se preguntaba el por que no se había cumplido la maldición esa noche. Pero no indagaria mas no quería revelar su gran secreto. Candy terminó de beber el caldo y se sintió mejor con fuerzas.

Estaba por anochecer y quería saber si esta vez se desvaneceria. Candy sabía que no podría irse esa noche, se quedaría otra noche mas con este hombre en su cabaña.

-Iré por mas leña, al parecer tendremos una noche sumamente fría- dijo Albert tomando un hacha. Recuestate no debes forzarte. Dijo Albert saliendo. Candy lo vio por la ventana y el ocaso se acercaba miró la puesta de sol y en la espera de irse, pero no paso nada ella quedó intacta. Eso la llenó de felicidad y emoción, desde que era una niña se iba y regresaba al alba. Se preguntaba que había cambiado a hora. ¿por qué no le sucedía esto en este lugar? Recordó todas las cosas que se decían de este sendero. Decían que estaba hechizado, que aquí vagaban las almas de los brujos y hechiceros, que por eso era el sendero maldito. Eso fuera de asustarle le causó gran curiosidad y siempre deseó recorrer el lugar y le pareció sumamente hermoso. Quizas si esté encantado este bosque y solo tal vez se pueda romper el hechizo. Pensó Candy llena de esperanzas.

-¿Cómo te sientes?-preguntó Albert sacandole de sus pensamientos.

-Mejor gracias-contestó Candy viendo como descargaba un pillar de leña. Le vio las mangas arremangadas y pudo admirar unos brazos fuertes y musculosos, en realidad este hombre lucia un cuerpo estilizado y fuerte. Le picó la curiosidad por saber si él siempre ha vivido aquí.

-Albert, ¿vives solo en este lugar?.

-Sí, desde que era un niño. contestó atizando la chimenea.

-Me dirás, ¿por qué has cruzado el sendero? ¿qué buscabas? Preguntó Albert directo. La mayoría de los aldeanos lo hacían solo para cazar hechiceros por eso cuando tuvo noción de su poder había hechizado el lugar para que nadie lo encontrara. Había crecido sólo y con una gran tristeza vivir aislado lo habían hecho un ser solitario y desconfiado, Albert bajaba a la aldea y pueblos por provisiones y lo hacía siempre disfrazado de un anciano para no llamar la atención puesto que si descubrían su secreto también lo cazarían.

-La verdad, siempre quise recorrer ese sendero, se dicen bastantes cosas respecto a este lugar y la curiosidad me ganó, además jamás había salido por mi cuenta, mi familia me tiene demasiado vigilada quería por primera vez en mi vida salir sola sin que mis hermanos me prohíban todo. Jamas me dejaron acercar al lugar. Y decidí vivir una aventura, quizas sea la primera y la última.-Dijo Candy triste. Albert notó ese cambio de humor primero alegre y despues triste.

-¿Qué se dice de este lugar? ¿cuáles son los rumores? Preguntó Albert divertido. Él sabía perfectamente lo que se decía del lugar. Por alguna razón le gustó la charla con Candy. Le miraba y veía que ella no tenía miedo alguno y eso lo sorprendía.

-Pues, se dice que el sendero está encantado y que al cruzarlo conecta a otra dimensión, que los que han intentado cruzar jamás se les ha vuelto a ver. También dicen que las almas de los hechiceros y brujos vagan con sed de venganza por ser cazados-concluyó Candy. -pero ahora pienso que no es así, este lugar es hermoso parece un paraíso y además no creo esas cosas puesto que vives aquí. Albert la escucho divertido, le parecía una mujer vivaz. Pero no estaba equivocada del todo.

-¿No crees en esas cosas? Preguntó Albert.

-Claro que creo en esas cosas paranormales y respeto demasiado eso. Pero, este lugar no esta maldito como decían. Percibo algo diferente. Me siento en paz y tranquila. Como nunca lo había estado-Dijo Candy suspirando. Dado que había vivido años de angustia por lo que sucedía y por el rechazo de todos que la llamaban "la maldita" eso la ponía triste. Albert la veía, admirando su belleza, se sentía extraño su cuerpo reaccionaba al menor movimiento de ella. No podía dejar de observarle, tenía la nariz respingona, pestañas tupidas y unos labios rojos como la grana ya habían recobrado su color. Antes pálidos. Candy sintió su escrutinio y se sonrojó inmediato a Albert le descoloco este hecho ya que se le veía realmente hermosa. Tambien se percató de ese hermoso cabello dorado como los rayos del sol. Parecía una ninfa. Guardaron silencio se sentían raros el uno con el otro. Candy queria romper este momento de incomodidad. Y recordó a Clean.

-¡Oh Dios! ¿Clean?- Candy se sobresalto.

-¿Clean?-preguntó Albert.

-Sí, Clean... mi mulita-dijo Candy levantandose y dirigiendose a la puerta.

-¡Ah! Esa mulilla blanca, no te preocupes está sana y salva está en mi establo-contestó Albert divertido. Después de que rescató a Candy la encontro pastando y supo que era de esa chiquilla irresponsable. Pensó ¿cómo fue que no cayó tambien?. A Candy le vino el alma al cuerpo ya no supo si Clean habia caído también.

-Albert, ¿por qué vives solo en este hermoso lugar?-preguntó Candy. Albert, jamás había hablado con nadie. Despues de la muerte de su madre y abuela se había llenado de rencor por toda esa gente que los odiaba. Todavía no había olvidado el juramento que había hecho cuando niño. Ahora adulto quizás era mejor dejar el pasado atras. Pero cuando se encontraba en momentos vulnerables renacía la sed de venganza. Candy al verle guardar silencio y ver su cambio en su mirada de una dulce a una de amargura, pensó que había ido lejos con sus preguntas.

-Lo siento, no debí de entrometerme-se disculpó Candy, realmente no lo conocía y él no tenía por que responder.

-Quedé huerfano cuando tenía 10 años, hace 12 años de eso. Candy sacó calculos inmediato y solo le llevaba cuatro años y por alguna razón su corazón dio un vuelco.

-Unos cazadores confundieron a mi madre y abuela con brujas y les mataron-concluyó. Candy sintió ese hecho como balde de agua helada. Ella sabía que su padre dirigía y encabezaba al grupo de cazadores. Nunca se imaginó que tal vez ellos hubieran matado a inocentes y eso la puso demasiado nerviosa. Le dio miedo imaginar lo que pasaría si él supiera que era hija de George White... todos lo conocían y sabían que el lidereaba a estos.

-Lo siento-dijo Candy cambiando totalmente su semblante. Adquiriendo nuevamente su palidez. Albert no pasó por alto este hecho.

-Sabes Candy, cuando vi morir ante mis ojos a mi madre y abuela... me juré vengarles. No he olvidado el nombre de aquel hombre que no tuvo piedad de mi única familia.- Dijo Albert con la mirada encendida por el dolor y el odio. Candy empezó a hiperventilar, se puso sumanente nerviosa y quizas todavía las secuelas de la caída se mareo y estaba por caer pero Albert se dio cuenta e inmediato la tomó en brazos. Candy había perdido el sentido. Albert le recosto en la cama y admiro la belleza de ella, sentía un calor recorrer en todo su cuerpo y se alojaba en su corazón esa calidez. No sabía el por que de esto, pero se sentía feliz.

-¿Qué me pasa? ¿por qué me siento así? Solo se que esta chiquilla me gusta- Pensó Albert mientras la arropaba y tocaba esos hermosos rizos rubios.

**Continuará...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Los personajes no me pertenecen exclusivamente a sus creadores Nagita e Igarashi. Historia escrita para dinámica de noche de brujas 2019.**

**La atracción es inevitable**

Candy despertó y se percató que ya con este día serían cuatro noches fuera de casa y libre de ese hechizo. Miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta que se encontraba sola. Observó el lugar y aprecio que se encontraba limpio y pulcro. Se sorprendio puesto que él vivia solo y supo que él quizas limpiaba el lugar. En eso recordó lo platicado la noche anterior, respecto a lo acontecido. Realmente su padre pudo haber matado a dos inocentes. Candy estremeció al recordar la mirada fría y llena de odio de Albert al recordar aquélla desgracia. También sintió dolor al imaginarle solo, desolado y desprotegido despues de perder a su única familia. Candy decidió irse de aquel lugar cuanto antes. Pero en su interior no lo deseaba, se sentía feliz y por primera vez no se sentía con miedos. Quería saber el por qué aquí era inmune al encantamiento. En eso escuchó que la puerta se abría y era él, ese joven rubio. Candy quedaba sin aliento al verle. Realmente le parecía como un Ángel, era realmente atractivo. Candy le recorrió a detalle y su corazón dio un vuelco. De pronto se sintió nerviosa.

-Buenos días, que bueno que ya despertaste. Salí a pescar algo ¿te apetece comer pescado frito? Debo decirte que soy muy bueno cocinando-dijo Albert con una bella sonrisa. Candy quedó deslumbrada por tan hermosa sonrisa. Candy seguía embobada no podía articular palabra alguna. Albert se acercó a ella y le miró fijamente. Candy continuaba con la boca abierta. Por primera vez en su vida sentía atracción por un hombre y se puso sonrojada. Albert tocó su frente al verle roja se imaginó que quizas le haya regresado la fiebre.

-¿Te sientes bien?- preguntó Albert preocupado. Aunque disimulo normalidad a Albert también se le corto la respiración al tocar esa delicada y tibia piel. Su corazón se aceleró al mil y por alguna razón moría por besar esos hermosos labios entreabiertos. Sus miradas se cruzaron, Albert acercó sus labios a los de Candy y unieron sus bocas en un delicado roce. Su primer beso para ambos. La conexión se hizo presente sus cuerpos recibieron una descarga eléctrica y sus corazones palpitaron de emoción. Fue un beso suave delicado e inocente.

-Lo siento... yo no pude evitarlo-dijo Albert apenado. Candy no podía hablar por las mil emociones sentidas. Pero le había gustado demasiado. 《Oh, esto es maravilloso... me gusta tanto Albert 》pensó Candy feliz y le regaló una hermosa sonrisa que Albert al verle desmayaba de emoción.

-Preparare la comida-dijo Albert alejandose. Dejando a Candy asimilar lo sucedido.

**Mientras en otro lugar.**

La familia de Candy vivían desolados pensando que quizas Candy había dejado de existir. Pensaban que Candy se había desvanecido para no volver nunca mas. Lloraban su perdida. En eso llegaron a la morada de los White unos amigos cercanos. Se habían enterado de la desaparición de Candy y traían noticias.

-George, buenos días amigo-saludó Lennard amigo entrañable de George desde que eran niños.

-Tengo que decirte algo importante, respecto a Candy- George sentía que moría solo nombrarle.

-Mi adorada hija se ha ido, por fin el encantamiento de esa maldita bruja se hizo presente-dijo George con dolor.

-No George, escuchame... sabes que mi hijo Jhon saca a pastar al ganado desde temprano y me comentó que hace un mes vio a Candy montada en su mulilla y la vio perderse en el sendero maldito. El corrió tras de ella pero no logró darle alcance. Solo la vio entrar y desaparecer-dijo Lennard angustiado.

-¿QUÉ?-gritó George sorprendido.

-Sí George, eran alrededor de las seis de la mañana-agregó Lennard. George sintió una gran congoja había una esperanza de que su hija estuviera con vida. Aunque sabía que quizás este pérdida y sus esperanzas se desvanecieron puesto que sabía que la gente que cruzaba ese sendero jamás se les volvía a ver.

De la pena vivida no habían reparado de la presencia de Clean e inmediato fueron al establo y en efecto la mulilla no se encontraba.

-Lennard, debo encontrar a mi hija... cruzare el sendero iré en su busqueda-dijo firme George. Lennard asintió.

-Te acompañare, pero antes debemos ir a hablar con Don Britter. El sabrá aconsejarnos de lo que debemos hacer y tomar las precauciones-George asintió. Don Britter era el mas viejo y sabio de la aldea, él les dijo como podian reconocer a una bruja y como matarles. Tomarían todas las protecciones e irian en busca de Candy.

Continuará...


	5. Chapter 5

**Los personajes no me pertenecen exclusivamente a sus creadores Nagita e Igarashi. Historia fantasiosa y de misterio. **

Mientran tanto Albert y Candy al paso de los días su amistad y sentimientos crecían, después de ese primer beso ambos sentían un gran sentimiento jamas experimentado. Albert había caído rendido a tan hermosa mujer. Y Candy desde que le besó su corazon se apropio de él. Era su Ángel. Ambos disfrutaban de ese paraíso. Daban paseos y caminatas en los alrededores de ese hermoso bosque. Candy se percató que el lugar era místico y observó que el lugar realmente estaba encantado. Puesto que desde que llegó a ese lugar, no se había desvanecido y eso la ponía feliz. Ya no deseaba regresar con su familia por una extraña razón se sentía protegida y ahora mas que nunca deseaba quedarse. Estaba enamorada de Albert.

Ambos nadaban en la cascada, divertidos y jugando.

-Albert no... ja, ja, ja,. Candy reía mientras él le echaba agua. Albert disfrutaba y quedaba embelezado por esa hermosa sonrisa de su pequeña ninfa. Albert la consideraba así. Una ninfa de hermosos ojos verdes y rizos rubios era toda una visión. Albert se acercó a ella nadando. La tomó por el talle. Candy abrió sus hermosos ojos y se perdieron en su mirada. Ambos sentían una gran conexión. No podían evitar sentirse atraídos no sólo físicamente si no que sentían una conexión espiritual si se podía explicar de está forma.

-Candy, tu llegada aquí a este bosque lo ha transformado en un paraíso. Eres hermosa y jamás me había sentido tan feliz... me gustas demasiado. Mi corazón late sólo al verte. No se como expresar lo que siento, pero creo que ya no podría vivir sin ti-decía Albert emocionado y acercando sus labios a los de Candy. Candy se sentía dichosa y lo entendía por que ella se sentía igual de esa manera. Su corazón latía tan fuerte como si quisiera salirse de su pecho.

-Albert, también me encantas Y jamás había sentido esto por nadie más. Eres el primer hombre que me besa en la vida y creo que no desearé a nadie más. Llegar a este lugar ha sido una gran bendición por que te he conocido y no quiero separarme de ti nunca más. Te quiero Albert- dijo Candy perdiéndose en esos hermosos labios. Ambos se besaban con adoración.

**En la aldea **

-George, para poder cruzar el camino encantado. Debes hacerlo en el momento exacto cuando el alba inicie. Sólo así lograras cruzar el camino. Te encontrarás con un hermoso bosque pero te hago la advertencia que ese bosque está encantado. Por el último hechicero. No sé a que te vas a enfrentar, pero debes ser cauteloso. Tú diste muerte a las dos últimas brujas blancas. Te equivocaste ellas eran hechiceras de luz y las mataste como si fueran oscuras. Pero quedó vivo el hijo de una de ellas y es sumamente poderoso. Si por alguna razón se entera que diste muerte a su madre y abuela. No sólo peligra tu vida si no la de todos. Te sugiero que supliques que te regresé a tu hija. Candy se encuentra bien no te preocupes la he visto. Pero no intentes nada en contra de él. Sería peligroso y deben volver sanos y salvos-concluyó Edward Britter, tenía poderes podía ver cosas y había visto a Candy y al ultimo hechicero juntos. Sabía que George jamás permitiría una relación entre un brujo y su hija. Sólo esperaba que nada saliera mal. George había sido implacable cuando dio muerte a todas las brujas. Pero, no todas eran malas, pero él arremetió parejo. Quizás no sea tan malo que Candy se encuentre con el último hechicero, quizás él pueda revertir ese encantamiento. Sólo un hechicero de luz puede romperlo.

-¿Qué has dicho? ¿has visto a mi hija?-preguntó George con un atisbo de esperanza. George White, sabía de los poderes que tenía. Cuando su pequeña hija fue víctima de la magia negra Y buscó con desesperación aún hechicero blanco para poder curar a su hija. Perdonó y mantuvo en secreto los poderes de su amigo Edward Britter. Lo había cegado la ira por deshacerse de esas brujas y cometió errores que le costaron caro. Ahora se llenaba de esperanza el saber que había un hechicero que pudiera ayudar a su hija le quedaba poco tiempo. Si el hechizo no es roto antes su hermosa hija puede irse para siempre.

-Sí, la he visto y está bien no te preocupes. Pero debes ser cauteloso y no debes ir con actitud mala o todo saldrá mal- dijo alertando. Te haré otra advertencia, es un viaje que quizás no logres el retorno. El camino está rodeado de las almas de esas brujas a las que mataste, reclaman venganza, debes cruzar antes de que el sol se salga, de lo contrario nunca regresaras te perderás en otra dimensión o puedes morir. George sabía que estaba condenado, pero quería regresarle a su esposa a su amada Candy. George sabía que quizás su tiempo este contado pero recuperaría a su pequeña aunque la vida se le fuera en ello.

-Gracias Edward, soy consciente del panorama, pero debo recuperar a Candy, mi esposa morira de dolor si no lo logro. Solo espero que éste hechicero quiera ayudar a mi hija y si tengo que pagar por la muerte se su gente, que así sea-dijo George decidido lo único que le importaba era recuperar y curar a su hija. Edward asintió y George se fue, iniciaría su búsqueda, ésta vez iría sólo, no expondrá a nadie más.

El tiempo en el bosque encantado era diferente al del mundo terrenal. Para Albert y Candy solo han pasado dos semanas y en el mundo normal han pasado ya dos meses. Albert supo que está hermosa mujer estaba bajo un encantamiento poderoso. Pero difícil para él. Albert podría romper ese hechizo. Cuando Candy le confió que de pequeña una bruja oscura la había maldecido y que ella se desvanecia todas las noches y que al alba ella regresaba, pero que ese hechizo tiene fecha de caducidad y pronto podría jamás volver. Albert supo que sería dificil deshacerlo pero no imposible. Y al ser un hechicero de luz podría ayudarla y eso quería. Él no le reveló su condición de hechicero no quería ser rechazado o juzgado. Había crecido en soledad y no superaba la muerte de su madre y abuela. Cuando recordaba como ese maldito hombre las había matado le nacían las ganas de venganza. Pero su madre al morir le suplicó que no guardara rencor alguno. Por eso se había alejado de ellos.

Así que su deseo de venganza se había apagado.

-¿En qué piensas tanto cariño?-preguntó Candy al verle perdido en sus pensamientos. Albert después de lo de la muerte de sus madres se había sentido demasiado triste y ahora tener a Candy con él se sentía completo y feliz.

-Estoy feliz, por que te he conocido, pero tengo miedo que todo esto termine y te vayas de mi lado. Tienes a una familia quizás te estén buscando y te extrañen, pero no quiero perderte-dijo Albert angustiado. Candy podía pensar que quizás sus padres piensen que ella ya no regresó después de desvanecerse. Podría ser una egoísta y olvidarse de ellos. Ahora que lo había conocido no podría dejarle así como si nada y no quería volver a su realidad. En este bosque ha encontrado paz y quizás su hechizo pueda ser revertido. Le da miedo pensar en volver y pasar por esa tortura de irse todas las noches y pronto muy pronto desaparezca para siempre.

-Albert, no me iré de tu lado. Aquí en este lugar me siento a salvo. Por primera vez en mi vida no tengo miedo. Este lugar me trae paz y quizás mi hechizo termine, yo no quiero separarme de ti tampoco-dijo Candy abrazandole, quería fundirse a él. Jamás había experimentado estas sensaciones quería mas de él, dada a su inexperiencia no sabia cómo actuar pero deseaba más de él. Albert se encontraba igual todavía se encontraban en el bosque, ya era de noche se habían resguardado en una cueva. Albert al explorar el área muchas veces se había quedado a dormir en esa cueva y estaba provista de provisiones, así que no estaban a la deriva. Albert prendió una fogata y ambos se sentaron alrededor de está. Disfrutaban de su compañía. Ambos se sentían felices no les faltaba nada, no extrañaban nada. Sólo eran ellos dos. Platicaron de todo deseaban saber del uno y del otro, conocerse morían por conocer sus más profundos secretos. Una cosa llevó a la otra y sus deseos afloraron. Se abrazaban y se besaban. Ambos estaban descubriendo un nuevo mundo, inexpertos en estos lares, pero sus instintos afloraban y estaban dispuestos a explorar todo lo que sus cuerpos exigieran.

-Candy, esto que siento por ti es más fuerte que todo, mi cuerpo, mi corazón y mi alma te reclaman, deseo que seas mía en cuerpo y alma. Y te prometo que te amaré y protegere siempre y para siempre-Albert abría su corazón y alma, mientras le besaba delicadamente, había encontrado a quien pertenecer y sabía que ya había encontrado a su alma gemela. Candy estaba extasiada de felicidad se sentía segura y protegida. No había más que pensar desde que salvó su vida en la cascada y sus miradas conectaron comenzó todo.

**Continuará**


	6. Chapter 6

**Los personajes no me pertenecen exclusivamente a sus creadores Nagita e Igarashi. Historia paranormal y fantasiosa. Este capítulo tiene contenido adulto queda advertido. **

**Cuando dos almas puras se conectan**

Albert y Candy habían decidido entregar todo por el todo. Ambos se habían enamorado sin poderlo evitar. Cuando una pareja está destinada no existe el tiempo ni el espacio. Sólo ellos y ese amor que apenas florece. Ambos se sentían preparados para esta entrega... Su primera vez para ambos y sería una entrega sublime. Albert acariciaba a Candy con ternura, quería conocer a detalle todo de ella. Se fueron despojando poco a poco de sus ropas, por alguna extraña razón no sentían vergüenza alguna al contrario, se sentían como si se conocieran de toda la vida. Candy se sentía feliz y deseaba cosas que desconocía, pero su cuerpo exigía acercamiento total.

-Albert, por favor-suplicó Candy. No sabía lo que pedía pero necesitaba más de él. Albert estaba maravillado por ella, le parecía sumamente bella y su corazón latía desbocadamente. Albert recorría con sus labios esa delicada piel, tan suave como la seda.

-Candy, cariño yo... jamás he estado con ninguna mujer, jamas había experimentado esta emoción que hace que mi corazón quiera salirme del pecho, me siento inmensamente feliz el haberte conocido, mi amor. Descubramos juntos el amor. Porque desde hoy te juro que estaré contigo hasta el fin de mis días-decía Albert con voz entrecortada se sentía demasiado extasiado por tenerle en brazos.

-Oh, Albert siento que estoy en el mismísimo cielo... eres un angel y muero por descubrir el amor contigo, por que desde que me perdí en tus hermosos ojos azules, los más bellos que he visto, supe que te pertenecía... te quiero-dijo Candy dispuesta a todo. Candy se sentía cómoda y estaba dispuesta a entregarse por completo, lo deseaba más que nunca y lo haría, quizás la vida le estaba brindando un atisbo de felicidad, antes de desvanecerse y desaparecer para siempre. Se llevaría con ella este momento y sería feliz por siempre. Albert no necesitó de mas y perdieron en los lares amatorios, ambos cuerpos inexpertos, dos almas puras... un hombre y una mujer se entregaban felices y todo dejó de existir. Candy se sentía como el agua, cambiando de estado, se sentía sumamente caliente, el placer evaporaba sus deseos al máximo y vendría la delicia de su primer orgasmo, Candy sentía las caricias de su amado, su cuerpo reaccionaba al tacto, sintió una ráfaga de placer; se sentía en un valle... perdida en el placer orgásmico. Albert lograba magia, ambos eran conscientes de su inexperiencia, pero se entregaban sin malicia. Albert era capaz de hacer de una caricia una maravilla. Sus labios prodigaban besos de adoración que lograban una dilatación de placer, Candy sentía en su entrepierna una sensación de vacío quería fundirse a él, deseaba una cercanía absoluta. Albert sin dejarle de besar, fue entrando en ella logrando una penetración justa y presionó esos lugares placenteros de su mujer. Sí, Candy es ahora su mujer, su todo. Su entrega los transportó a otro universo, logrando algo divino, supremo... sus cuerpos hicieron alquimia, no química. Hacían el amor formando un nexo entre los deseos de su amada Candy, preocupándose de lo que ella quiere y desea. Ambos lograron su éxtasis y su amor se profundizó ahora. Sus cuerpos y almas se unficaron. Ambos sabían que a partir de ahora serían uno. Su entrega le daba la bienvenida al alba ambos se fundieron al mismo tiempo que amanecía. Ya estaba hecho.

Continuará

Chicas buenas noches pues aquí les dejo actualización 3 capis más, cómo mencioné la historia es cortita, 8 capítulos y su epílogo. Subiré el domingo lo demás. Les comento que estoy posteando mis historias en YouTube como audio fics para la que le interese escuchar mis historias. Me pueden buscar como... Candice Gaby W. Andrew... les dejo enlace channel/UCnmKDTGnq5JzOVxDH7bWOkA

Para la que guste seguir mi canal...

Saludos a todas.


	7. Chapter 7

**Los personajes no me pertenecen exclusivamente a sus creadores Nagita e Igarashi. Historia para dinámica de noche de brujas. Temática fantasiosa y sobrenatural.**

George se despidió de todos, decidió viajar sólo. Le prometió a Rosemary que regresaría a su pequeña Candy. Rose se había puesto feliz al saber que su hija vivía y confiaba en su esposo. Pero, George omitió a los peligros que se enfrentaría y quizás jamás regresaría. Tom, su primogénito lo quiso acompañar pero no se lo permitió le suplicó que se quedara al cuidado de su madre y sus hermanos. Tom no muy convencido acepto cuidar a todos.

George sabía lo cruel y sanguinario que había sido con dar muerte a todas esa brujas que habían dado muerte a infinidad de niñas pequeñas, lo merecían pero lo cegó el odio y no se tento el corazón y arremetió con todos. No se le hacía correcto que existiera gente con esos dones o maldiciones. No se le hacía de Dios. Para él todos eran seguidores del diablo. Él no creía eso de que existían dos bandos, los oscuros y los de la luz.

Para él, tener poderes sobrenaturales era una herejía y debían morir. Pero al saber que su hija Candy fue víctima de un hechizo oscuro, cambió su manera de ver a estos fenómenos, puesto que dependía de que uno de estos hechiceros, para que rompiera ese maldito hechizo. Él había acabado con las últimas brujas y sabía perfectamente que eran hechiceros de luz y aún así fue implacable. Se dio de topes al saber que las únicas que podían romper el encantamiento eran esas pobres mujeres a las que dio muerte. Pero ahora tenía una esperanza al saber que existe un descendiente de esas hechiceras de luz. Si hubiera visto a ese pequeño niño lo hubiera exterminado como a un bicho nunca imaginó que existiera siquiera.

Ahora haría todo por recuperar a su hija y suplicaria para que este hechicero quiera ayudar y sanar a su hija consentida, la luz de sus ojos. Esperaba lograr cruzar ese sendero y llegar hasta su hija.

George se encontraba en la entrada del sendero, su piel se erizo sentía un aire demasiado pesado y pensaba como era que su hija no se intimidó al cruzarlo. Se armó de calor y se adentró, se daría prisa puesto que faltaba poco para que fuera el alba. Solo así lograría llegar hasta ese supuesto bosque encantado. Al cruzar el sendero se percató que la vegetación cambiaba. Paso de verdes y espesos árboles, ha un desierto con cactus y arena, sintió frío congelante al ver que todo estaba cubierto de nieve y después vio un lugar árido y seco sólo rocas sin un ápice de vegetación. Quiso adentrarse y desviar el camino pero recordó que no debía perder su objetivo por que no habría retorno. Al pasar todo eso, escuchaba como lo llamaban eran unas voces tetricas y aclamaban venganza hacia él, quizás eran las almas de esos seres a los que dio muerte sin piedad. George se sentía desfallecer pero se armaba de valor puesto que su pequeña hija lo había cruzado y él también lo haría.

Al fin lo había logrado, estaba por amanecer el sol iniciaba su salida se apreciaban esos rayos luminosos nacientes desde el horizonte y vio como se abría un agujero y podía apreciar un hermoso bosque y el ruido de una cascada y se adentró sin pensarlo. Logró su cometido y pudo apreciar la magnificencia del lugar. Quedó admirado por tan bello lugar. Todo era como mágico. Solo rezaba para que su hija estuviera sana y salva. Sin desmontar se dispuso a recorrer el área y quedaba maravillado del lugar nunca hubiera imaginado que existiera y no le cabía la menor duda que este lugar era mágico y que solo un ser de luz podría manipular así la naturaleza. Recorrió sigilosamente todo buscando a su adorada hija. De repente el caballo reparó puesto que un zorro se atravesó y George al estar distraído no se agarró bien de las riendas y se cayó del caballo golpendose la cabeza, pero antes de caer dio un grito desgarrador.

En un lugar cerca de ahí unos rubios adormilados escucharon ese grito desgarrador. Albert supo de inmediato que alguien se había adentrado en su propiedad. Sí, todo ese paraíso le pertenecía. Pero se sentía inquieto quizás alguien venía en busca de su hermosa ninfa y entró en pánico al pensar que Candy lo dejara. No podría vivir sin ella.

-Oh, Albert... ¿escuchaste eso?-preguntó Candy exaltada y despertando del todo.

-Sí, alguien se ha adentrado a mis dominios, tal vez sea alguien que te pueda estar buscando-dijo Albert con un dejo de preocupación y no estaba errado. Se preguntaba qué haría si alguien quería arrancarle a su mujer. Eran sus pensamientos. Candy, supo que podría estar en lo correcto su padre haría todo lo posible por rescatarle y ahora se preocupaba que fuera así, y le separen de su hermoso angel. ¿Sería capaz de alejarse de él?. Solo imaginar no verle nunca mas y mas ahora que ambos se habían entregado en cuerpo y alma le dolía el corazón sólo imaginarlo.

Ambos se vistieron de manera apresurada, se encontraban desnudos se habían amado toda la noche hasta el alba, ahora se pertenecían.

Salieron de la cueva y ya había amanecido totalmente y vieron cerca un caballo. Candy de inmediato lo reconoció era el caballo de su padre y supo que el grito fue de él.

-Oh por Dios, es el caballo de mi padre. Albert mi padre está aquí y quizás esté herido-Candy dijo desesperada y agarrando camino y buscarle. Albert la siguió y vio como Candy tomaba las riendas del caballo y le acariciaba la crin. Albert se acercó pero escucho un leve quejido y se percató que en medio de unos matorrales se encontraba un hombre con bastante sangre en la cabeza. Llegó hasta el y le vio. Albert le reconoció, jamás le había olvidado, como podría olvidar el rostro sanguinario del hombre que dio muerte a su madre y abuela. No podía articular palabra alguna, los recuerdos de aquel horrible día se le vinieron como flashes. Recordó la promesa jurada de vengar a sus madres y ahora ante él se encontraba el hombre que había desgraciado su existencia. Albert estaba por acercarse al cuerpo de ese mal hombre. Pero se detuvo en seco al escuchar el grito de Candy.

-OH, NO, NO... ¿PAPÁ?-Candy se arrodilló ante él. Solo así Albert fue consciente de que este hombre que ha odiado toda su vida es el padre de la mujer ama.

Continuará


	8. Chapter 8

**Los personajes no me pertenecen exclusivamente a sus creadores Nagita e Igarashi. Historia mundo alterno y temática paranormal. **

**El odio es más fuerte que el amor...**

Albert seguía aturdido por saber que el hombre que ha odiado toda su vida, es él padre de Candy su mujer, sí ahora era de él y no permitiría que se la arrancase como lo hizo con su madre y abuela. El había olvidado la venganza porque su madre antes de morir le suplicó que no viviera de rencores que fuera feliz. Pero una cosa era decirlo y otra hacerlo. Él se había mantenido alejado de los aldeanos, se había escondido en ese lugar y aunque era un lugar hermoso siempre quiso vivir como los demás, de manera normal, ahora que sentía que tocaba la felicidad y se sentía como cualquier hombre lleno de ilusiones, ahora viene este hombre a arruinar todo.

-Albert, ayúdame por favor, mi padre necesita atención-dijo Candy sacándole de sus pensamientos. George continuaba sin sentido se había golpeado la cabeza con una roca. Albert se acercó a él le tocó el pulso.

-Está vivo-dijo frío en impersonal. Lo cargo echandoselo en los hombros tal cual costal de papas.

-Albert, con cuidado-dijo Candy preocupada. Albert echó a andar y Candy tras de él. Albert se sentía molesto y Candy lo percibió. Llegaron a la propiedad de Albert y lo recosto en un sofá.

-Calentare agua para curar esa herida-dijo Albert serio. Candy asintió y se postro al lado de su padre.

-Papá, lo siento por escapar, pero me sentía mal por preocuparles, mi hechizo los ha hecho sufrir demasiado-decía Candy en susurros sabía que su padre no podía escucharle.

Albert, ayudó a Candy a curar la herida en total silencio. George no recuperaba el sentido todavía. Candy sentía hostilidad y eso la hacía sentir mal. Acaso le molestaba que su padre estuviera ahí. Pensaba Candy.

Albert estaba cerca de la ventana viendo el horizonte. Se sentía molesto pero triste ese hombre se llevaría a su ninfa y él no podría evitarlo por que ya se había dado cuenta que jamás haría nada que hiciera sufrir a Candy. Pero no podía perdonar a su padre.

*¡Oh! Candy, ¿cómo podremos ser felices ahora? Aunque te amo no podré estar con la hija del asesino de mi madre. Pensaba Albert triste.

-Albert, ¿Qué sucede? ¿Estás molesto por qué mi padre se adentró a tus dominios?-preguntó Candy preocupada.

-Candy, ¿te irás verdad? Me dejaras, tu padre ha venido en tu busqueda-dijo Albert melancólico. Hasta en ese momento Candy fue consciente de que sí tendría que marcharse, su padre había ido en su búsqueda y él no la dejaría aquí con Albert.

-Albert yo...

-Candy hija...

Candy se interrumpió porque en ese momento su padre despertó y le llamó. Candy se acercó a él y sus lágrimas se hicieron presentes ambos lloraban de alegría por verse.

-Candy, hija mía estas viva... gracias a Dios, pensé que jamás te volvería a ver. Tú madre y hermanos han sufrido lo indecible, ¿por qué te has ido de nuestro lado?-preguntaba George emotivo.

-Padre, perdóneme, yo quería saber como era ser libre, en casa me sentía prisionera y no por ustedes si no por... Candy calló ambos sabían a que se refería y era el hechizo.

-Cuando escapé, llegué a este hermoso lugar. Estuve en peligro caí desde la cascada y Albert me salvó la vida. Sin él no estuviera ahora aquí-Dijo Candy posando su mirada hacia su angel.

-padre... sabe, aquí no me sucede eso, por alguna razón desde que llegué aquí no me desvanezco. No he vuelto a vivir ese parte que me tenía atribulada y llena de miedos-dijo Candy feliz. George escuchó a Candy con atención y también miró a ese hombre rubio que lo miraba con enojo. George pedía al cielo que este joven no le reconociera o quizás jamás lo haya visto.

-Albert ven, mira te presentaré-dijo Candy. Albert se acercó y al verle bien quedó confirmado era el asesino. Eso lo descoloco demasiado y su ira afloro.

-A venido por su hija, tienen hasta el alba para marcharse-dijo Albert frío e impersonal. No entraría en detalles era lo mejor no podía matarle pero tampoco podía perdonarle. George supo de inmediato que él sabía que era el asesino de su familia. Candy se sorprendió de sobremanera no entendía nada. Le dolió el alma escuchar eso de su hermoso ángel.

-Albert, ¿por qué?-preguntó Candy con lágrimas en los ojos. Albert les dio la espalda.

-Candy, tu lugar está con tu familia, ellos te han extrañado y ya no puedes estar aquí. Este lugar no es para ti, ademas debes saber que... soy el ultimo descendiente de los hechiceros de luz y tu padre sabe perfectamente quien soy yo-dijo Albert saliendo de lugar. George aunque lo sabía rezaba por que no le reconociera era su única esperanza para que Candy se librará de es maldita maldición.

-Albert, ¿qué hay de nosotros?-preguntó Candy con voz cortada por que no podía evitar llorar.

-Si hubiera sabido que eras la hija del asesino de mi madre y abuela, jamás escuchame bien, jamás me hubiera enamorado de ti. Váyanse pronto, si no he hecho nada en contra de tu padre y he olvidado mi venganza, es por ti. Pero no me pidan más-dijo Albert saliendo del lugar. Candy hasta en ese momento fue consciente de que era verdad que su padre había matado a la única familia de su amado Ángel, no quería creer lo escuchado.

George se dio cuenta que ambos estaban enamorados, debía pedir perdón por el bien de su hija y si el quería aplicar lo de ojo por ojo y diente por diente que así fuera. Pensaba George. Se había arrepentido de haber dado muerte a esas mujeres. A todas esas hechiceras de luz le cego el miedo y la ira. Para George eran sólo brujas todas iguales. Pero que equivocado había estado y ahora caro lo estaba pagando. Él jamás hubiera perdonado este hecho. Ahora veía todo diferente sólo porque necesitaba de la ayuda de un brujo blanco.

-Candy, le amas-no era pregunta.

-Le amo padre, pero ahora entiendo que lo nuestro es imposible, ¿cómo puede perdonarnos? ¡Mataste a su familia! Nos odia padre-dijo Candy rompiendo en llanto. Sabía en su interior que jamás podría estar con él.

-Candy, él es el único que puede romper el hechizo oscuro, debo convencerle, si tengo que morir pero lo haré con gusto mientras tu recuperes tu vida-dijo George llorando.

-No padre, he aceptado mi destino. No le pediremos nada a Albert, merecemos lo que me pasa. Él ha perdonado tu vida, por mi... pero no tenemos derecho a exigirle más. Debemos irnos dejarle en paz. Ha sufrido demasiado-dijo Candy aceptando los hechos, aunque su corazón este partido. George no quería aceptar esto, pero Candy tenía razón todavía tenían tiempo para encontrar a otro ser de luz un hechicero blanco. Quiso convenserce.

Antes del amanecer, George y Candy partieron. Candy lloraba por que dejaba atrás a su hermoso Ángel. Albert estaba postrado en la cima de una colina vio como padre y su amada ninfa cruzaban el portal de su mundo terrenal. Albert moría de dolor su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos.

-CANDY, CANDY, CANDY... ADIOS AMOR MÍO-Albert gritaba desgarradoramente despidiéndose de su primer, único y último amor.

**Siete meses después.. . **

Candy ya había cumplido siete meses de embarazo. Sí, el amor entre ellos había dado fruto. Candy daba vida a otro descendiente de luz la maldición o encantamiento estaba roto. Candy desde que llegó a su vida habitual no había vuelto a desaparecer y este hecho tenía a todos felices. Candy a pesar de extrañar a su amado se sentía sumamente feliz por tener algo de él en ella. Le había regalado lo mejor y ese era su bebé. Candy sabía en su interior que sería un hermoso varón a si como su padre.

Todos los White estaban felices porque Candy ya no se encontraba bajo el hechizo que tanto daño le había hecho. Vivir señalada por los demás les pesaba a todos. Sus hermanos debían aguantar las bromas pesadas de sus amistades, Candy sufrió el rechazo y la burla de sus supuestos amiguitos y sus padres vivieron un infierno al pensar que ella pudiera desaparecer. Aunque ahora no había cambiado nada de esto puesto que ya se habían enterado en la aldea su estado de Candy. Y no lo veían bien. No sólo era el hecho de que Candy estuviese embarazada, si no que era hijo de un hechicero y eso era peor que ser madre soltera. Los White eran rechazados, ahora de manera mas agresiva y no los querían en esa aldea. Esperaban que Candy diera a luz para emigrar a otro lugar. Rosemary sufría demasiado era toda una vida vivir en ese lugar y eso la ponía muy mal. George se sentía mal y había hablado con los habitantes.

**Retrospectiva**

-George, debes reunirte con los líderes. Es de suma importancia-dijo Edward Britter.

-¿Qué sucede amigo?-preguntó George consternado.

-Lamento darte está mala notícia, quieren echarles, a ti y a tu familia.

-¿QUÉ? PERO, ¿POR QUÉ?-Dijo exsaltado George.

-Me he enterado que no aceptan a Candy en la aldea, no sólo es que esté embarazada sin estar casada, si no que rechazan al bebé por ser hijo de un brujo. Algunos defendieron y convencieron que los dejen ir, pero los demás quieren linchar a Candy, no quieren que nazca otro brujo. Lo mejor es que deben irse. Candy corre peligro. Los cazadores hicieron reunión y te han destituido del mando. Dicen que te has hablandado. Que debiste dar muerte al último hechicero aunque haya roto esa maldición en Candy.

George no podía creer lo escuchado. Como fue que se habían volteado las cosas.

-George, te esperan te dirán lo que acabo de decir, aunque es injusto no los enfrentes. Ellos esperan eso para ir por tu hija-dijo Edward con verdad. Y así fue, todos los líderes votaron para que se largaran. Todo había cambiado y la supuesta amistad o hermandad se había quebrado. George se tragó el coraje y las ganas de enfrentarlos pero se abstuvo no quería dañar a su amada familia. Tuvo que agachar la cabeza y humillarse para que le dejaran quedar hasta que nazca el bebé ya que no podía someter a Candy a un largo viaje. Aceptaron eso los aldeanos, pero uno de ellos no estaba de acuerdo en que naciera un nuevo hechicero. Este quería terminar con Candy e ir a buscar al ultimo hechicero y acabar por completo con ellos. Al nacer otro hechicero sería el inicio de todo otra vez y no permitiría que se expandieran-pensaba Niel Legan hijo del líder de la aldea. Siempre gustó de Candy pero ella jamás quiso nada con él. No que la quisiera para casarse él quería tomar su virginidad, y gozar de ese bello cuerpo. Candy lo rechazó varias veces y nunca pudo lograr su cometido porque siempre estaban sus hermanos de por medio. Ahora saber que está mujer fue una fácil con un hombre que apenas conocía y llegar embarazada lo puso furico. Él quería desvirgar a Candy y eso lo llenaba de celos y su obsesión por ella se convertía en frustración. Pero él acabaría con ese maldito bastardito e iría en busca de ese maldito hechicero.

**Final de retrospectiva **

**Mientras en el paraíso...**

Habían pasado 7 semanas desde que su amada mujer se había marchado con su padre. Más bien la había dejado marchar, se sentía destruido e infeliz. Se encontraba demasiado deprimido y lo peor que se sentía que había traicionado sus ideales. Por un lado se arrepentia haber dejado ir al asesino de sus madres. Había jurado que si lo tenía en frente lo mataría, nunca imaginó que tuviera el valor de dejarle ir. Aunque George quiso convencerle de su arrepentimiento, recordar a su madre y abuela masacradas lo llenaba de dolor y odio.

**Retrospectiva**

Antes de marcharse Candy y George. George fue hablar con él.

-Albert, yo quiero decirte que lo siento. No debí actuar así en el pasado. Créeme que si pudiera cambiar ese terrible momento lo haría. Pero Candy no tiene culpa alguna-dijo George arrepentido. Albert le escuchaba con los puños apretados.

-por favor, debes ayudarle, ella está bajo un encantamiento y sólo tú puedes ayudarle, te lo suplico puedes tomar mi vida si eso, compensa el daño que he ocasionado, pero te ruego que le ayudes-suplicaba con lágrimas en los ojos. Albert, estaba cegado por el dolor y no quería ayudarle, ¿Por qué lo haría?-Pensaba.

-Marchense de aquí al amanecer, no me pida mas. No puedo-dijo Albert frío e impersonal. Quería que George sufriera como lo él había sufrido. Aunque en el fondo moría por dejar marchar a Candy.

**Final de retrospectiva**

Albert soñaba con su ninfa de ojitos verdes, su corazón le dolía y deseaba verla. Eran un sueño recurrente, donde veía a Candy nadando en el lago, se le veía hermosa y sonriente, de repente salía una enorme serpiente y la atrapaba y la hundía en el fondo del agua. Él corría en su ayuda y se adentraba al agua pero la perdía de vista. Y se sentía sumamente desesperado y despertaba con sudor en su cuerpo y con una gran desolación. Él presentía que su hermosa mujer se encontraba en peligro. Sabía que Candy le faltaba poco para que la maldición se cumpliera y jamás regresaría del lugar donde ella se iba todas las noches. Él sabía que tenía que ir a reclamar a su amada. Pero su orgullo le ganaba, si iba por ella debía perdonar a ese hombre que tanto daño le había hecho. Pero sabía que quedaba poco tiempo aunque para el eran semanas para Candy en su mundo ya eran 7 meses. A 5 meses para que la maldición se cumpliera. Candy al estar con él en este bosque, no hacía efecto esa maldición. No hacía efecto por que al tener contacto con un hechicero de luz la maldición se congelaba, no se podía revertir pero la presencia de un hechicero de luz la bloqueaba. Por eso Candy al estar con Albert en ese lugar no le pasaba nada. Así que la solución para este hechizo es permanecer con él.

-Candy, mi amor iré por ti. No puedo ni quiero vivir sin ti-dijo Albert determinado.

Candy estaba en la comodidad de su habitación, se sentía sumamente triste por estar separada de su amado. Pero entendía que él les odiase. Su padre fue insensible y matar a sus madres de Albert era algo imperdonable y lo entendia, pero su corazón se sentía desgarrado y moría por verle. Quería ir en su búsqueda y decirle que sería padre, quería que él supiera que su entrega de amor dio frutos y que era inmensamente feliz.

Candy había escuchado una platica entre sus padres. Se había enterado del ultimátum que les habían dado los líderes de la aldea.

**Retrospectiva**

-¿Qué pasó George, qué querían los líderes?-preguntó Rosemary al ver a su esposo preocupado y molesto.

-Lo que pasa es que, me han dado un ultimátum... debemos abandonar la aldea. No nos quieren aquí y si no nos vamos tendremos que atenernos a las concecuencias-contestó George angustiado.

-Pero, ¿Por qué? Hemos vivido toda nuestra vida aquí-dijo Rosemary preocupada. -¿Qué motivos tienen para tomar esta decisión-completó.

-Es Candy, la han repudiado y por ende a nosotros, tenemos hasta que Candy de a luz. Pude convencerles de eso-Contestó George cansado y decepcionado.

-Pero, ¿Por qué la han repudiado?-preguntó Rosemary alarmada.

-Por dos razones, la primera porque se ha embarazado sin estar correctamente casada y la otra porque lleva en sus entrañas al bastardo de un brujo. Me reprendieron por no darle muerte-contestó George cabizbajo. -Los Legan, son lo mas alborotadores ellos quieren dar muerte al pequeño. No confio en ellos debemos mantener cuidado con ellos.

-Pero, ¿A dónde iremos? Toda nuestra vida y recursos están aquí-dijo Rosemary llorando. -debes convencerles, es injusto, no podremos empezar de nuevo. Debe existir una solución-dijo Rosemary desesperada.

-Claro que existe una solución-contestó agobiado.

-¿cuál es?.

-Debo desterrar a Candy de nuestras vidas, o entregar al nuestro nieto y darán muerte. Lo consideran un hijo del mal. Y debo dar muerte a ese último hechicero-contestó George atado de manos. -logré convencerles de que nos iríamos nosotros.

Rosemary rompió en llanto, no tienen otra salida. Jamás entregarán a su nieto y mucho menos repudiarian a su hija. Ya estaba dicho se irían.

**Final de retrospectiva **

Candy escuchó todo en silencio, con lágrimas en los ojos. Cubrió su boca con sus manos para no dejar salir ese sollozo. Candy sabía que era su culpa por esa decisión. Su familia estaba arruinada por su culpa. Candy tomó una decisión. Ya lo había pensado noche tras noche, iría en busca de su amado. Rogaría su perdón, su lugar era con él y mas ahora que serían padres. No permitiría que se apoderasen de su pequeño. Candy sintió temor y sabía que los líderes no respetarán la vida de ella y su pequeño. Candy fue a su habitación se marcharia a media noche. Caminaria hasta el sendero, puesto que su mulilla se había quedado en el paraíso, debía lograr llegar antes del amanecer por que si no, no lograría adentrarse a ese mundo mágico.

Candy, salió en la oscuridad de la noche, sin despedirse. Sabía que si Albert la recibía jamás volvería a ver a su familia. Candy caminaba y la luz de la Luna le acompañaba.

-Debo ser fuerte, sólo espero que Albert nos acepté de regresó-dijo Candy en susurros tocando su vientre con miedo y valor al mismo tiempo. Candy iba demasiado concentrada en el camino que no se percató que era seguida por Niel Legan. Él no se había quedado a gusto y él sabía que quizás Candy pudiera huir y en efecto no se había equivocado. La seguiría y daría muerte a ella a su bastardo y sólo tal vez a ese maldito hechicero. Niel, estaba cegado por los celos, no le perdonaría a Candy su rechazo y menos que se haya liado con otro.

**Mientras en otro lugar **

Albert esperaba con ansias que llegara el alba, había decidido ir en busca de su amada Candy. No podía vivir sin ella. Le pediría que renunciara a su familia. Tocaba para que ella aceptará.

-Candy, mi amor... voy por ti-dijo Albert determinado.

**Continuará**

**Chicas ya se, dije que esté sería el final peroooo tengo que darle un buen cierre a la historia. Gracias por leerme les mando saludos. Besos a todas.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Los personajes no me pertenecen exclusivamente a sus creadores Nagita e Igarashi. Mundo de fantasía y misterio.**

**FINAL**

Candy estaba frente a la entrada del sendero encantado. Su corazón latía de emoción y miedo. No por lo que le pueda pasar durante su trayecto. Emoción por volver a verle a su amado y miedo por que le dolerá su rechazo. Candy estaba dispuesta a suplicar y pedir perdón. Era consciente del odio y dolor de su Ángel. Lo entendía ver morir a su madre y abuela a esa edad era algo terrible e inevitable que quedara marcado de por vida. Asi que suplicar era lo mínimo que podía hacer ella para compensar tantos años de dolor. Candy se imaginaba la vida que pudo haber tenido un pequeño de diez años y vivir en la soledad de ese paraíso. Aunque hermoso no dejaba de estar solo y su vida debió ser triste y quizás al paso del tiempo y verse ya todo un hombre el dolor se fue convirtiendo en odio. Candy era consciente que si no no hubiera escapado, Albert aunque sólo tendría paz. Pero ahora, no sólo odiaba a su padre si no a ella también. Candy respiró hondo, la caminata le había quitado el aire y no quería vencerse por el cansancio, al estar embarazada le costaba el doble de esfuerzo. Pero, no se daría por vencida.

Mientras Niel Legan le observaba escondido en unos matorrales. Le miraba con deseos y odio. A pesar de su avanzado embarazo Candy no había ganado sobrepeso sólo su abultado vientre y sus senos crecidos al doble. Pero, se le veía realmente más hermosa y más mujer. Eso no pasó desapercibido por Niel, que le hizo desearle más y antes de deshacerse de ella y su bastardo. Tomaría de ella lo que le fue negado.

Niel Legan era un ser de malos sentimientos, envidioso, codicioso, lujurioso y hambriento de poder. Él había violado a varias mujeres en la aldea. Ninguna lo había acusado puesto que al ser hijo del líder mayor, no tenían ninguna oportunidad además algunas eran mujeres casadas. Entonces en lugar de apoyarlas, serían repudiadas. El lugar era demasiado machista y misóginos. Sólo George White, trataba a su esposa e hija con respeto. Pero los demás eran demasiado severos con sus mujeres.

-Ahora sí, no te me escaparas Candy. Serás mía y no me importa que estas engendrando a ese demonio-decía Niel en susurros con la mirada inyectada de deseo y maldad.

Candy, se adentró por el camino y Niel no la perdía de vista. Niel jamás había creído que el lugar estuviese maldito. Así que sin miedo fue tras ella. Candy iba demasiado concentrada y con su mente ocupada, sus pensamientos estaban saturados por cierto rubio hermoso. Candy no podía evitar fantasear con su reencuentro. Así que ni enterada que ese bandido iba tras ella.

Mientras Albert se sentía sumamente ansioso jamás le había parecido tan eterno la llegada del alba. Su corazón le alertaba de algo, sabía que algo malo podía pasar el sentía eso. Al tener pesadillas y en ellas Candy se veía severamente afectada. Eso lo tenía inquieto. No se perdonaría que algo malo le pudiera suceder, tarde se había arrepentido de haberle dejado marchar. Candy no era culpable de lo que su padre había hecho, Candy ya había sufrido demasiado con esa maldición. Albert de vez en vez podía tener contacto con las almas que bajaban a deambular y durante este tiempo sus madres lo habían visitado y hablado con él cuando su estado de ánimo se veía desmejorado. No siempre podía contactarles sólo cuando el estuviera sumido en la desesperanza o en peligro real.

Cuando era pequeño le dieron las fiebres y parecía que iba a perecer pero no fue así. Su madre descendió del más allá para cuidarle en su momento pensó que era sólo un sueño o producto de las misma fiebres. Pero no fue así su madre pudo hablar con él cuando ya estaba mejor.

**Retrospectiva**

Albert, al estar solo en la inmensidad de ese lugar y triste por al muerte de sus madres cayó en depresión y un buen día en el bosque lloró desolado hasta que quedó dormido. Pasó la noche en intemperie y al amanecer había pescado un resfriado descomunal era tan fuerte que se convirtió en pulmonía. Albert tenía 14 años y desvariaba y ardía en fiebre. Al estar solo se pensó que pronto moriría pero no fue asi. Su madre Pauna atravesó el umbral terrenal y ayudó a su hijo. Todavía no era el momento para morir. Asi que ella le cuido y curó.

-Mamá, ¿eres tú?-preguntó el jovencito Albert.

-Sí, cariño... he venido ha cuidarte-Debes cuidarte, no llores por nosotras. Siempre estamos cuidando de ti. No nos tienes en carne y hueso pero mientras no nos olvides nos tendras en este plano mágico. Mi querido Bert, debes vivir lo es tu tiempo. Tienes que continuar con tu vida, prometelo por favor'-decía Pauna transmitiendo paz. Albert asintió y por la debilidad se quedó dormido a la mañana siguiente pensó que era un sueño pero no fue así. Vio que se encontraba en su propiedad y había rastros de que su madre había cocinado y preparado sus tónicos para que mejorará su salud. Albert agradeció a su madre.

-Gracias madre, me cuidaré... te lo prometo-dijo Albert esperanzado.

Tenía bastante tiempo que su madre no le visitaba. Después de que Albert dejó marchar a su amada Candy la tristeza y desesperación lo invadieron, tenía tiempo que no bajaba al pueblo. Fue a una taberna a ahogar sus penas. Se sentía demasiado triste y decepcionado. Pensaba que había encontrado su motivo de vida y alegría, pero era imposible estar con la hija del asesino de sus madres. Pero su corazón sangraba de dolor, por no tener a su lado a su ninfa. También se sentía que había traicionado sus ideales, él se había jurado matar a quién le arrancó lo más querido. Pero al estar enamorado de Candy, se había hablandado y no quería herirle. Albert bebió hasta apenas poder dar paso. Salió de la taberna y se dirigió por su camino de siempre, estaba por amanecer y se coló a su paraíso subió al peñazco donde su amada había caído. Lloraba y suplicaba perdón. Suplicaba por ver de nuevo a su amada y pedía perdón a sus madres. Albert gritaba de dolor.

-¿POR QUÉ? ¿POR QUÉ? CANDY MI AMOR TE AMO, MUERO SIN TI. PERDON POR FAVOR LO SUPLICO PERDÓN.. . SOY UN COBARDE Y LAS HE TRAICIONADO, MADRE HE TRAICIONADO A MI PROMESA.. MADRE, ABUELA NO PUDE HACERLO, NO PUDE MATAR A SU ASESINO... AMO A CANDY MÁS QUE A NADA-Gritaba Albert desesperado, se sentía agonizante. En eso al estar de rodillas implorando. Vio como descendían unas hermosa luces y cada que se acercaban más a él iban tomando forma. Sí, eran su madre y abuela.

-Hijo, mi querido Bert. No sufras por favor, no lo hagas-decía Pauna con voz dulce. Albert se sentía feliz y pensaba que vendrían por él, por fin sanarian su dolor.

-Mi niño, debes ser feliz, olvídate de esa venganza... No sufras por eso. Debes ser feliz. La venganza sólo envenena tu alma y no olvides que somos luz y no oscuridad-dijo su abuela Priscila con decisión.

Albert escuchaba y sentía paz en su alma.

-Madre, abuela yo... las extraño me siento solo-decía Albert intentando tocarlas.

-No estás solo cariño, mientras nos lleves en tu corazón nunca estarás solo. Siempre te vamos a amar, pase lo que pase, debes buscar tu camino y ser feliz. Olvídate del pasado y se feliz-decía Pauna con una hermosa sonrisa, sonrisa que transmitía tranquilidad al alma de Albert.

-Escuchame hijo, ésta es la última vez que nos ves, ya tienes quien vele por ti. Tu alma gemela. Debes ser feliz no dejes ir el amor... Se feliz... Se feliz... Se feliz-dijo por última vez Pauna antes de desaparecer.

-Madre, abuela... dijo Albert al ver desaparecer a sus madres. Pero su corazón y alma descansaron se sintió que le quitaban un peso de encima.

-Candy, voy por ti... te amo-dijo Albert feliz.

**Final de retrospectiva**

Candy estaba por llegar al lugar y estaba por amanecer, se sentía cansada pero ya pronto estaría con su amado. Eso la llenaba de energía quería verle y besarle. Lo había extrañado demasiado, había extrañado sus besos, sus caricias, su voz y su mirada. Quería perderse en sus brazos que le brindaban seguridad y felicidad. Candy estaba perdida en sus sueños. Cuando de repente sintió como la tomaban por la espalda.

-Quieta preciosa, no te muevas o te rebano el cuello-dijo Niel mientras le ponía una navaja en su cuello. Candy reconoció de inmediato esa voz. Supo que era Niel y eso la lleno de pánico. Él siempre la había acosado de manera obscena y ahora Candy era consciente de que no tendría escapatoria.

-¿ A dónde pensabas ir? ¿en busca de tu brujo?-dijo Niel con dejo burlón. -Sabes, eres tan predecible y sabía que harías está estupidez, sabía que huirias como una cobarde. Pero, no te dejaré ir, bueno no sin antes de que me cobre tu desprecio hacia mi. Tomaré lo que me has negado. Te dabas baños de pureza y fuiste peor que cortesana regalando tus favores a un maldito fenómeno. Pero, ahora no están tus hermanos para protegerte, ahora serás mía y morirás-dijo Niel ofuscado por el odio y el deseo. Candy, sentía que desmayaba de terror, tenía las palabras atascadas y no salía nada de sus labios. Su mente reproducía lo que le pasaría. Niel violandole, Niel matandole y no vería jamás a su amado Ángel y eso le dolía mas que nada.

Niel la volteó de frente, quería verle y gozar de ese miedo que ella tenía. Candy temblaba de miedo y asco.

-Tú sola te me pusiste en bandeja, ahora sabrás lo que es estar con un hombre-dijo Niel pasando su lengua por su rostro de Candy y quedándose en su cuello.

Hasta en ese momento Candy fue consciente de que si no reaccionaba este canalla se saldría con la suya y no iba a permitir que ultrajara su cuerpo, por lo menos no en vida. Prefería morir antes de que éste malnacido le tocase.

-Sueltame Niel, sólo me tendrás muerta. Me das asco, eres un poco hombre-dijo Candy sin gritos tratando de ser fuerte y decisiva. Candy forcejeo y logró zafarse de su agarre y corrió hacia donde se habría el portal, faltaba poco por amanecer. Si lograba llegar podría salvarse. Pero Niel fue más rápido y la alcanzó.

-Eres una estupida-dijo Niel enardecido y la abofeteo. Candy cayó de espaldas golpeandose la cabeza y eso la aturdio no quería perder el conocimiento.

-Así te quería tener, después de que termine contigo iré en busca de tu maldito hechicero y le daré una muerte a su altura-decía Niel riendo como un loco. Candy se resistía al desmayo.

-Oh no, Albert... Mi amor-dijo Candy mirando alrededor ya estaba amaneciendo y perdió el conocimiento pero antes escuchó la voz de su amado.

-CANDY...

Candy abrió sus ojos y sentía dolorida su cabeza. Al caer se había descalabrado. Miro a su alrededor y su corazón latío de emoción al ver donde se encontraba. Sí, se encontraba en la propiedad de su amado Ángel. Candy le buscó con la mirada y al fin le encontró parado a un lado de la chimenea. Sus miradas se encontraron y se perdieron en su mundo.

Albert había sentido un miedo de muerte. Cuando vio que ese canalla pensaba abusar de su amada y eso lo llenó de miedo e irá.

**Retrospectiva**

Albert estaba impaciente por cruzar el portal, se le hacía eterno y su corazón inquieto. Por alguna razón sentía en su alma que su amada estaba en peligro y en efecto nada mas amanecer y cruzar se topó con la mas aterradora escena. Un hombre atacaba a su hermosa mujer.

Albert corrió y se le fue encima a ese canalla.

-¡SUELTALA MALDITO!-Gritó Albert llegando hasta ellos. Vio cómo Candy perdía el conocimiento y eso lo distrajo un poco y Niel aprovechó para golpearle con la navaja. Pero Albert al tener buenos reflejos lo esquivó y se ensalsaron en una lucha.

-Así, ¿qué tú eres el último hechicero de luz?-dijo Niel mientras le propinaba golpes a Albert. Niel era un buen peleador y cazador. Pero Albert lo sobrepasaba en estatura y fuerza. Asi que ambos estaban en igualdad. -te daré muerte y colgaré tu cabeza como trofeo-reía Niel confiandose en su habilidad. Le daba golpes certeros pero Albert los esquibaba agilmente. Niel era un traicionero y al caer al piso agarró un puñado de tierra y se la tiró a Albert en el rostro comprometiendo su vista. En eso Niel lo golpeó tirandole al piso, Niel aprovechó para levantar una enorme roca y deseaba dejarle caer en su cabeza.

-Pensé que me sería más difícil destruirte, ¿en realidad tienes poderes de luz? ja, ja, ja, ja,. Eso no lo creo, eres tan débil y estúpido, no solo tomaré a esa zorra, si no que daré muerte al último hechicero y todos me alabaran por está hazaña-decía Niel enardecido, celebraba ya su triunfo y no se percató que en segundos el lugar se invadió de almas en pena, esas almas que vagaban por el sendero reclamando venganza. Niel estaba por lanzar la roca cuando se percató de lo que había a su alrededor.

Era una procesión de almas que lo jalanban a un abismo. Niel soltó la roca en intentaba huir pero era jalado irremediablemente, quería gritar, pelear. Pero eran bastantes que se perdía en estas hasta que desaparecieron en un hoyo negro, llevándose a Niel con ellas. Albert, por fin logró despabilar y el portal a punto de desaparecer, tomó a Candy en brazos pero antes agradeció a esa almas que le ayudaron sin duda. Y se adentró al paraíso con su hermosa ninfa. Solo esperaba que su amada no este gravemente herida.

**Final de retrospectiva**

Ahí estaban ambos perdidos en sus miradas, verde y azul, sus corazones encontraban la paz. Al verse, al estar juntos, sabían que no necesitaban más, no hacían falta las palabras, su amor era palpable sin ser dicho, su amor se respiraba en el aire. Ambos se sentían conectados, ambos sabían donde pertenecían.

-Albert, amor... yo... perdón- dijo Candy rompiendo el silencio.

-perdón por todo el daño que te a causado mi padre. Yo te amo y no puedo vivir sin ti y mas ahora...

Albert se acercó de inmediato y la acalló con un beso, un beso deseado y añorado, un beso lleno de promesas y juramentos. En ese beso se demostraban su amor y su necesidad.

-Calla cariño... te amo y no te apartare de mi lado jamás y mas ahora que estas esperando un hijo mío-dijo Albert feliz. Se había dado cuenta de su estado de su amada. Al recostarle le vio su vientre abultado y comprendió inmediato que su ninfa esperaba su bebé.

-Albert, he dejado a mi familia, solo quiero estar a tu lado... te amo mi amor, te amo mi Ángel-dijo Candy abrazandole quería fundirse en él. Albert se encontraba feliz y dichoso. No necesitaba de más, ahora lo tenía todo. Albert la recibió en brazos y no la solitaria nunca más.

-Albert, ¿qué pasó con Niel?-preguntó Candy preocupada.

-No te preocupes por eso mi amor, recibió su castigo, esas almas que vagan por el sendero se hicieron cargo de él-contestó Albert sin un ápice de empatía. Candy respiró tranquila le importaba menos su destino.

-Candy, eres lo mejor de mi vida, agradezco a la vida que hayas cruzado el portal y me hayas encontrado... me has rescatado de mi mundo de soledad y tristeza. Te juro que te amaré y protegere a ti y a este pequeño que desde ahora me hace inmensamente feliz-dijo Albert emocionado hasta las lágrimas y tocaba con adoración el vientre de Candy.

-Albert, a tu lado no necesito mas. Te amo, amor mío, mi Ángel-Candy se sentía dichosa y enamorada. Ambos unieron sus bocas y quedaba implícita su unión. Para toda la vida.

**FIN**

**Chicas obvy que habrá Epílogo...**


	10. Chapter 10

**Los personajes no me pertenecen exclusivamente a sus creadores Nagita e Igarashi. Mundo fantasioso y de misterio. **

**EPÍLOGO **

Albert y Candy vivían felices en su paraíso. Había pasado un año. Y su felicidad había sido bendecida por una hermosa niña de ojos verdes y pelo rizado como Candy, pero sin pequitas. Se parecía a Pauna la madre de Albert. Y llevaba su nombre en honor a esta. Le adoraban, su dicha era indestructible. Todo iba mejor. Aunque Albert viera feliz a Candy el sabía que, extrañaba a sus padres. Y eso sabía que tenía que arreglarlo su odio por el padre de Candy se había apagado. Su vida era perfecta y se lo debía a ella. Asi que Albert, organizó un encuentro entre ellos.

**Retrospectiva**

Albert, llegó de incógnito a la aldea donde vivían los padres de Candy. En ese lugar ya habían pasado cuatro años. Tocó a su puerta y le abrió un joven. De inmediato supo que era Jimmy uno de los hermanos de Candy. Ella lo había descrito a la perfección.

-Sí, ¿qué se le ofrece?-preguntó Jimmy observandole detenidamente y supo de inmediato que era Albert el hechicero. Candy lo había descrito a la perfección cuando estaba con ellos y eso lo lleno de esperanza. Cuando Candy escapó había dejado una carta explicando su fuga y el amor que sentía por el padre de su hijo. Por eso no le habían buscado. Las cosas habían cambiado en la aldea al desaparecer sin explicación alguna Niel el hijo del líder de la aldea, su padre había ido en su búsqueda con ese grupo que habían inquietado la paz de la aldea y jamás se les volvió a ver. Lo último que supieron de ellos es que se adentraron al sendero maldito y jamás salieron de ahí. Así que ahora reinaba la paz en la aldea y George White ahora era el líder del lugar.

-PAPÁ, MAMÁ... Gritó Jimmy emocionado. Tom no vivía con ellos a más de un año se había casado con Annie Britter, hija de Edward Britter y habían ido a radicar a Escocia.

-¿Qué pasa hijo? ¿Por que gritas?-preguntó George. Pero se detuvo en seco al reconocer a Albert.

-Buenos días-saludó Albert, no sabia como abordar el tema. Rosemary salió y nada mas verle supo que tenía noticias de su amada hija.

-¿Eres Albert, verdad? El Ángel de mi Candy-dijo Rosemary cariñosa le abrazo y beso su mejilla, esperando con ansias noticias de su hija. -pasa hijo. Invitó.

-Mi nombre es William Albert Andrew, el último hechicero de luz y amo a su hija. Tenemos una hermosa hija y somos muy felices, pero Candy les extraña y mi pequeña debe conocer a sus abuelos-dijo Albert sincero y directo al grano. Pensó que le sería difícil decir esto. Pero ya no guardaba odios en su corazón.

-¿Una niña? Mi querida hija tuvo una ¿niña?-decía George con lágrimas en los ojos.

La madre de Candy lloraba de felicidad y sabía que todo estaría bien.

-He venido por ustedes, como saben, Candy no puede regresar a este mundo terrenal. El hechizo de esa bruja oscura no hace efecto cuando ella está cerca de un hechicero de luz. Yo no puedo revertir esa maldición pero si puedo blindarle. Cuando ella estuvo de regresó traía en su vientre a otra hechicera de luz. Mi hija la blindó sin siquiera ser conscientes. Por eso Candy no se desvaneció esos siete meses. Pero, no puede pisar estos terrenos. Deben ir conmigo-explicó Albert. Ellos entendieron ya habían aceptado el destino de su hija y si ella era feliz ellos lo eran. Así era esto, cuando Candy le preguntó del por que no le sucedía esto con él y del por qué el tiempo era diferente en su mundo. Si se le podía llamar de esta manera. Albert le había explicado esto y el tiempo era por que de alguna manera los hechiceros tienen pacto con el tiempo si no son inmortales si pueden vivir muchos años, su tiempo se encapsula y sí avanza, pero mas lento.

-Albert, se que no podré reparar el daño que hice, pero no sabes lo que me he arrepentido, también se que no merezco esto y se que lo haces por el amor que le tienes a mi hija. Pero estoy tranquilo y feliz por que la has protegido y ella está viva y eso no tiene precio para mi-dijo George conmovido y se arrodilló ante Albert.

-perdon, te suplico perdón-suplicó George con lágrimas en los ojos. Albert, le levanto, supo que él ya había sido castigado durante muchos años. Sufrir la impotencia de no poder ayudar a su hija. Fue castigo suficiente.

-Suegro, no puedo continuar llorando sobre el agua derramada, le he perdonado desde el momento que conocí a su hija-no quiero vivir con odios y menos ahora que soy inmensamente feliz-dijo Albert con verdad.

**Final de retrospectiva **

A la mañana siguiente, todos los White, convivían en el paraíso. Candy se encontraba sumamente felíz. No cabía duda que Albert le amaba más que nada. Este acto lo demostraba. George y Rosemary estaban hechos locos por su pequeña Pauna. Quedaron sorprendidos que apenas tuviese un año. Puesto que para ellos ya habían pasado cuatro. Eso los puso un poco tristes y llegaron a la conclusión de que ellos envejerserian pronto. Pero lo aceptaron ellos no pertenecían a este mundo mágico y si Candy estaba bien, ellos también.

Candy, miraba a su esposo y reconoció que su corazón y alma eran buenos. Que no había espacio para el odio y el rencor. Por esto lo amaba aún mas. Verle convivir con su familia no tenía precio.

Albert sintió su mirada y le regaló esa sonrisa que la ponía de rodillas. Albert se acercó a ella.

-Amor, ¿eres feliz?-preguntó Albert abrazandole.

-Sí Albert, soy inmensamente feliz. Por que tú estás a mi lado. Albert le abrazo fuerte y tomó sus labios. Se fundieron en un beso de amor, de un amor para toda la vida.

_**Chicas pues aquí por fin terminé este Fic. Que inició como un one shot después eran cinco capis y así se fue hasta lograr 10 capítulos. Espero que les haya gustado. Para las que me han leído saben la temática que manejo. Pero ahora quise escribir algo más rosita. Espero que haya sido de su agrado..**_

**Les comento que pronto estaré subiendo una nueva historia... temática navideña. Espero su apoyo como con está.**

**Besos a todas.**

**Mil gracias por leerme...**

El broche

Sakura

Luz Nelly

Lidia suy

Pam

Ky

Pivoine3

Balderas

Adoradaandrew

Mercedes

Cleo

Aminaabud

Moonlove86

Y a todas las guest que me leen de manera anónima...

Les agradezco su tiempo y sus comments.


End file.
